Bermellón
by ElectricalMarauder
Summary: Ginny Weasley se ha convertido en una mujer atrevida e insolente. Y aún así tiene un trauma que le avergüenza profundamente y le saca los colores con facilidad. Y recuerda perfectamente cómo empezó... "Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."


**Disclaimer**_: _Todos los personajes y la historia original de Harry Potter pertenecen a la Diosa Jotaká, yo solo juego con ellos por puro entretenimiento. La frase sobre el bermellón y la vergüenza carnal que veréis más abajo, a su vez, está inspirado en un diálogo de la serie "como conocí a vuestra madre".

_Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Nota de Autora: Bueno, pues la prueba iba de fobias y a mí me tocó "**eritrofobia**", que es el miedo a ruborizarse. Soy una persona que se sonroja con suma facilidad, por tanto no me ha sido difícil ponerme en situación (lol). Se dice que en las personas pelirrojas el rubor hace juego, y quería hacer honor a ese mito. ¡Espero que no parezca demasiada bazofia!

* * *

**Bermellón.**

De entre todas las cosas que detestaba, Ginny se enervaba realmente cuando le humillaban en público. Porque en esas situaciones parecía que su rostro pronunciara a gritos el accio más potente de la historia, y el rubor acudía a sus mejillas tan rápido como el autobús noctámbulo a un mago extraviado. Su pálido rostro se teñía de un tono escarlata más embarazoso que la propia situación que podía estar viviendo. Se había convertido en una mujer atrevida e insolente. ¡Era ridículo que todavía se sonrojara con determinados comentarios!

Y sabía desde cuándo arrastraba aquel miedo.

El verano antes de empezar quinto curso, sus hormonas se habían revolucionado, y el hecho de que Harry pasara casi todas las vacaciones con ellos, no ayudó a estabilizarse. Le veía a todas horas: por las mañanas, con el cabello desarreglado de forma inmensamente atractiva; durante el día, casual y con esa mirada perdida en su mundo; jugando a quidditch por la tarde; y después del partido cuando se quitaba la camiseta, le chocaba los cinco y decía "¡Buen partido Ginny!" justo antes de dirigirse hacia la ducha...

No era una situación saludable.

Con todos los factores jugando en esa liga, y su imaginación sin igual, de repente comenzó a tener sueños peculiares. Los cuales, la mayoría de las veces, tenían que ver con Harry y con ella, poca ropa, y diálogos de troll que siempre terminaban en sus bocas unidas dejándose de cháchara. No es que solo quisiese a Harry por su físico, pero las conversaciones con él ya las tenía a diario. No tenía sentido que su cerebro le hiciera soñar con cosas que ya _poseía_.

Una de las numerosas tardes en la madriguera, Ginny se quedó dormida en el sofá, y a su cerebro le debió parecer que aquella era una buena situación para soñar con algo picante. Total que cuando los chicos regresaron de exiliar gnomos, se la encontraron desparramada por el sofá, algo acalorada, y con el rostro coloreado de bermellón.

No el rosa cuarzo de quien se azara ligeramente, ni el rojo quaffle de quien está aturdido. ¡Bermellón! El color de la vergüenza carnal.

Fred y George se situaron estratégicamente a ambos lados del sofá. De modo que cuando despertó, sobresaltada y desorientada, lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa pícara y la mirada divertida de sus hermanos.

—Vaya, vaya Ginny.

—Esto es toda una sorpresa —se complementaron.

—Dinos, ¿qué estabas soñando?

—Y mejor aún, ¿con quién?

Tras un intento de interrogatorio que duró lo que le costó acordarse de caminar y unas cuantas carcajadas, Ginny salió despavorida hacia su habitación. Estuvo un par de días sin poder mirar a Harry a la cara.

Cuando años después le preguntó por aquel día, y Harry le contestó que jamás se habría imaginado que era por él, Ginny se dio verdadera cuenta de lo ingenuos que podían llegar a ser los hombres.

Y de que era una suerte que Harry estuviera ahí para quitarle importancia a los traumas.

* * *

Bueno, han sido 497 palabras. He ido justita, pero espero que no os decepcione, y no solo eso, sino que además os guste y os divierta como me ha entretenido a mí el escribirlo :D

Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos para mejorar y conocer puntos de vista. Y si has llegado hasta aquí ya has cumplido la parte difícil, ahora solo tienes que rellenar la casilla ;)

Un abrazo y... ¡_Deseadme suerte en el torneo_!

**Eléctrica.**


End file.
